The present invention relates to a combination table and rack structure where the structure or piece of furniture can be selectively used either as a rack or as a table for the display of articles such as jewelry and the like.
The combination table and rack structure includes an upright column that is mounted on a base and has a segmented table top mounted on the column. The segments of the table top each comprise a radial segment and may be of any suitable number. The shape of the segment can also be varied so that the table top may have a number of different configurations. One of the preferred configurations would be to make the table top circular. It is also contemplated that the table top could be shaped in many other shapes such as in the shape of an airplane or the shape of the front end of an airplane with one or more segments being configurated to simulate a propeller and the like.
According to my invention, when the combination or piece of furniture is to be used as a table, then all of the segments are positioned in a common plane and the segments are side-by-side engaged about the column collectively co-acting with the column to provide a table.
Where the combination or piece of furniture is to be used as a rack, then the segments can be positioned in different axial relationships relative to the column and be supported radially outwardly of the column. When the segments are oriented so as to use the combination or piece of furniture and the rack, my invention enables the segments or leaves to be positioned in a wide variety of relationships relative to the column and to each other so that articles can be attractively displayed on my rack.
It will further be seen that the structural features of my combination or piece of furniture are such that enable the structure to be conveniently and quickly converted from being a table to being a rack and vice versa merely by adjusting the connectors that connect segments or leaves to the post in varied orientations as may be required with a minimum amount of time being required to complete the adjustment.